Starting Out
by nycwc
Summary: First few months of Peter and Elizabeth's life together..please review. marked it as complete-but yet again this is part of a series so its never really completed I guess-update was to fix spelling errors-no new additions made to story
1. Chapter 1

Month 0 - 3

Case of the Assistant Manager.

Started out as a quick snippet into the start of their relationship but ended but LONG..

Sorry.. Enjoy.

I own nothing, this is all for fun...And I know I horrible at writing, and I've probably missed a tone of mistakes-sorry.

This will be part of a series-will be jump around a bit -the idea will be snippets into the Burke's-

NEVER WILL THERE BE SLASH. I PROMISE...

Standing out on the street under the glow of a dull street lamp, he didn't even realize it had started to rain. Looking down into those big beautiful blue eyes, he was lost. Something had hit as he leaned down at the right moment for their first kiss. The moment their lips touched, he knew he had found the one he wanted to spend forever with.

Holding his breath, he opened his eyes to see a look of concern.

"You ok?" she questioned.

Taken back, finally realizing he had forgotten to breath. ... "Yeah, I'm good."

She then questioned "Think we should get out of the rain?"

Both of them starting to laugh, He grabbed her hand, and they head for cover.

Standing there, for what seemed liked hours, they both slowly realized that they wouldn't make Donatello's tonight. He looked down at her as he was removing his jacket to put around her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll take you back, you're soaked."

She didn't argue, actually she realized-she was freezing, but at the same time, this is not how she wanted their first date to end.

_0o0o0o0o_

Walking up to her front door, her arm interlocked with his, she knew she didn't want him to leave; it was almost like there was a force pulling them together. Her mind was racing, is she crazy, or did he feel it too she wondered.

"Why don't you come to dry off a bit, maybe the rain will lighten up." she suggested, trying not to sound to desperate

Once inside she motioned for him to sit on the couch, she excused herself, headed to her room to change.

He was trying to make himself relax, he was so nervous; there was just something about this assistant manager.

When she came back, she offered him something to drink, not even realize that she had just changed into her favorite pair of ol sweats and t-shirt.

Giving him his drink, looking at how handsome he was, she felt a little embarrassed as she realized what she must have looked like. She had to keep reminding herself that she just met this man, and this was their first date, but still she had never felt so comfortable and safe around any she had ever gone out with.

Sitting on the couch talking, they hadn't noticed the time, they were both lost in the pleasantry of each other. By the time the sun started to make an appearance, she found herself leaned backed against his chest, wrapped in his arms as she was starting to fading - it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

When she finally woke, she felt a warm smile come about; he was immediately on her mind. She allowed herself to set there a bit, with a ridiculously large smile on her face, there was something telling her this was it, he's the one. Deciding that she couldn't take it any longer, she just had to see him- she jumped up and headed for the shower.

Getting dressed, she glanced over at her phone and noticed she hadn't missed any calls, or any text messages. Her mind was flooded with worry_,__ of course he doesn't feel the same __did she__, __and of__ course he wouldn't call she thought_. Feeling a little let down and depressed-she talked herself into just going out and get lunch _"Maybe I need to regroup"_ she told herself, so she slipped into a faded pair of jeans and comfy t-shirt. She then sighed again when she looked at her phone again, as she was opening the door to her apartment.

"OH!"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she felt herself light up again.

"To soon" he asked with a heavy look

"I know I'm supposed to wait 3 days."

"I was just hoping you wanted to..."

"Lunch?" she cuts him off with a smile

"Yes" as he nodded.

"I was just heading out to find something now"


	2. Chapter 2

Ordering lunch at the little cafe down the street from her apartment, they quickly picked up their previous conversation – finishing up their lunch and leaving. He asked for another date.

"Can I see you again?"

Trying to hide her smile. "Well I'm free later"

"Later? I'vvveee...got a game later."

"A game?" she quickly ask

"Yeah, were playing NYPD tonight."... "You want come? Maybe have a drink after?"

She couldn't help but notice the insecurity in his voice.

"That sounds nice. What time?

"NNNow actually..."

"Oh Ok... do I have time to change real quick?

Nodding "Yes" they headed back to her apartment, she was kind of excited and nervous all at once, not only was she going to get to see him in action, but she was about to meet his co-workers and friends. Quickly changing her shirt and grabbing a ball cap, they rushed out of her apartment to his.

At his apartment she was waiting for him to gather his equipment and to change clothes, she stood there taking in his apartment. Looking at a photo, he walked up behind her.

"Ready?"

"Is this you?" holding the picture up, as he stood there looking over her shoulder.

"Yep...This was my senior year"

"You played ball in college?"

"Yep."

After setting the picture down, she turned around, to find him comfortable close. Looking him up and down.

"Wow! You look... you are a ball player."

She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, as she took him in. She didn't even realize that she had leaned in to kiss him.

Coming back to catch her breath and clear her throat.

"We got to get you to the park"

_0o0o0o0_

Helping him carry his equipment, they found her the perfect seat to watch the game.

He reached into one of his bags.

"Here" Handing her a soft blanket.

"In case you get chilly"

"Burke!" two men said as they walked by, both of them wearing NYPD shirts.

Peter turned

"Cooper" He nodded "Where's Maddox?"

"He got called in…..its ok Pete... We don't need him..."

"Keep telling yourself that boys."

Then he turned back to put his full attention back on Elizabeth

"Rivals?" she asked with a smile

"You can tell"

She motion as she brought two fingers together "Just a little bit."

"Were all tied up, 3-3 series, today decides"

"Are you going to be ok here?"

"I'll be fine. It's going to be fun!"

He then took off his sweat shirt, revealing his FBI t-shirt, which she then quickly noticed that everyone was wearing something with FBI or NYPD on it. Nothing wanting to be out of place, and wanting to clearly declare her favoritism, she put on his sweatshirt that had FBI on it as he ran off to join his team-tossing the ball back and forth.

She could tell they were talking -about the game perhaps.

"So Peter, who's the girl? Johnson asked

Catching the call, and as he was throwing it back to him.

"THE ONE"

"Is…...Is that the assistant manager?" His friend asked as he was catching the ball Peter threw to him.

"Yep" Peter nodded back.

"Just like that, she's the one"

"Just like that" Peter repeated back to him.

"LET'S GET THIS STARTED BOYS!" A man, wearing all black yells out from behind home plate.

Elizabeth cheered as the game began. Peter was able to set up in front of her, while his team was up to bat, he explained who everyone one was, how he knew them.

She cheered like crazy when he got up to bat for the first time, hitting a double.

After three outs, Peter gets up to mound, not expecting him to pitch. A big smile swept her face.

"Oh Honey, you have it bad." she heard a woman say from behind.

Trying to play what the woman said off. "Excuse me."

"Peter. You've already fallen head over heels for that boy."

"I...I... Haven't known him long, so I can't..."

Cutting her off the woman responds. .." Honey it only takes two minutes to know who you feel about someone, besides I know for a fact that boy has already fallen for you."

Trying to hide her smile. "He has?"

Reaching her hand. "I'm Kathryn Hughes...the coach's wife."

Shaking hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eliz..."

"Elizabeth Mitchell ... I know... You're all that boy talked about this morning"

Kathryn then gets up, slides down a couple of rows, and sets right hind Elizabeth.

Tapping Elizabeth on the shoulder "Let me tell you.. You've got yourself a good one."

Turning back to watch Peter throw a pitch. "I can see that."

"Only this group would play fast pitch."

"Oh...do they not always?"

"NO. most teams don't, these two groups are always trying to one up each other... just wait there's mostly likely be a fight or two, it's been this way year after year, and even worse during football season...that's when things really get rough, never fails, someone always comes away with a broken arm, leg, ribs, something...wait you'll see."

Soon as Kathryn had mentioned that, tension on the field had already started to rise as Peter struck out the 3rd batter.

Each inning, the tension was getting higher and higher, with every opportunity someone was pushing and fighting. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should be proud, scared, or angry. By bottom of the 9th, NYPD was up 6 to 5; Peter had already been hit with a fast ball and in a shoving match twice. He was up to bat with a full count, and two outs- CRACK! Out the park the ball went. Winning the game for the FBI 7 to 6. Elizabeth could hear the NYPD team bitching as Peter began rounding the bases to the cheers of his teammates.

She noticed as he was rounding 3rd base, the NYPD catcher had walked half way up the baseline saying something to Peter. But Peter just continued until he tagged home plate, then turned and walked back up the line, without any inclination, Peter threw a punch, and the catcher hit the ground hard. He then calmly turned back making his way to his bench, a shoving war started between the two teams. Elizabeth was in shock as he walked up to her with a devilish smile and started gathering his equipment, the shoving match still in full force behind him.

Back at his apartment, he was setting his equipment down, trying not to let her see him wince at the pain. The pitch he took, hit him right on the shoulder. Noticing, she walked over helping him ease the bag down.

"Are you ok?"

Rubbing his shoulder "Yea it will be ok.."

"Well that's good, but not really what I'm talking about, what was that with the catcher?"

"That's just Cooper being Cooper, spouting out something he shouldn't have even been talking about, I lost it." Giving her a sorrowful look, "I'm Sorry, I'm normally not like that, I promise"

Giving him a tender kiss, she suggested they abandon their earlier plans and just order in. Pulling her by the hand, he guides her over to his hall way table; pulls open the draw, which is full of takeout menus.

"Your choice."

Both of them giving a little laugh,

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

Giving him a quick peck.

"Good idea"

Heading back towards his bedroom, he turns,

"There's wine, beer, juice and water in the kitchen, make yourself at home, I'll be right back"

She looked over the take out menus a bit, before she settled on Chinese, she takes a shot in the dark, ordering for Peter. Hanging up the phone, she continues to look around his apartment.

Once in the kitchen, she finds his dinner ware, and start to sets the table - going for the wine glasses she was reaching when she felt him walk up behind her, she stops, allowing him to reach up and retrieve two glasses. Feeling extremely nervous, she turned around, as he was setting the glasses down.

They stood there for a moment, not saying anything when they started to kiss, softly at first, then hard.

Before she even knew it, her hands were on his chest slowly making their way down to his belt loops, waiting impatiently for his hands to respond in a similar fashion..-she didn't care how long she had known him-he was it, and she wanted him.

He reached down, and picked her up and set her on the kitchen cabinet. Kissing hard, out of breath, she starts pulling off his sweatshirt that she was wearing. He was cupping her breast as she was tugging at his shirt. With his sweatshirt she was wearing in his hand, the doorbell rang.

They both forgot that they had ordered out, catching their breaths, they both gave a sweet smile and a small chuckle. He pulled back, stepping backward as she hoped down off the cabinet, trying not to take his eyes off her as he headed to get the door.

Standing there, trying to gather herself, she walked over to the table with the wine glasses. She poured herself a glass of wine, took a large drink as he walked over to the table setting the take out down. She set the wine glass down, and caught his gaze.

Still flushed, she grabbed his t-shirt pulling him towards her. Being a small apartment, his dining room table was just feet from his living room couch. They were kissing passionately as she slowly starting walking them to his couch. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her hard as he was laying her down on the couch.

The only time they were able to catch their breath was while they were taking each other's clothes off.

He was surprisingly a good kisser, and each move, each touch he gave her it seemed to set her on edge.

Their first time was so full of sweet – tender- passion filed touches that made it perfect in every way.

After- words, they were curled up naked on the couch, his arm that was wrapped tightly around her was beginning to falling asleep, but he didn't care, he just held on... Her fingers were tracing the muscles on his arm when she heard the vibration of her cell phone. She was easily able to reach down and pull her pants over towards her, and get her cell phone out, picking up her phone; it was a text message from her friend Dana. (R U OK).

Reading the message with Elizabeth,

"Is that because of me?"

"NO! God no, since the whole mess at the gallery, my friend Dana has made a point to check in with me 100 times a day, to make sure I'm safe."

"Good."

"Don't encourage her"

Elizabeth then text back (I'm fine, I'm with Peter)

Before she could close her cell phone, she received another text (Agent Burke? That cute FBI agent DETAILS!)

Elizabeth tried to hide the 2nd message. But it was too late; he just smiled, kissed the top of her head and started to reach for his jeans.

Putting them on, he stood up, and stepped toward the take out, as Elizabeth pulls his t-shirt on, same time trying to text Dana letting her know she'll tell her everything later.

Bringing the take out back to the couch and setting it on the coffee table, he headed back in to kitchen grab a couple of beers.

They cuddled on the couch for a couple of hours, eating cold Chinese food, talking - she told him about her friend Dana, how she got into the art world, and how she plans on using that to start her own event company one day.

Snuggled up on the couch, they feel asleep as he held her tight.

Waking up an hour and half before he normally does, he tried to be easy and quite as possible as he got up off the couch letter her settle back down in to void he left. Not sure what he should do with his self, does he make coffee, breakfast, should he wake her, or let her sleep?...So he finally decided he would see what happens a nice hot shower.

Just about to step out of the shower, he felt the soft touch of her petite hands on his back. Turning to pull her in close, they start making out softly. With the warm water falling on top of them, he crest her soft skin as she pressed up against him.

xoxox

This morning his usual 5 minutes shower took him an extra 45 minutes, as they both discovered hot showers for two could quickly become their favorite new past time.


	3. Chapter 3

At work, Peter found it extremely difficult to keep images of Elizabeth and their morning shower out of his mind; in fact he found it extremely hard not to think of her period. After all it was her case her was working.

"Peter!"

"Peter!" 

Looking up-realizing Johnson was talking to him

"Hmmm"

"Where did you go man?"

'Nowhere, what's up?"

"We got another, this time the witness was not so lucky."

Peter and his partner got up to leave the pit, and head downtown to their new crime scene.

Back at the office Peter and Johnson were going over everything in the conference room, when a lab tech came in – handing them a photo he was able to get from surveillance camera. Peter announced he would call Elizabeth in- have her look at the photo to see if it was the same suspect.

Still in the conference room, with Johnson, Hughes -Peter noticed that Elizabeth had walked in; going down to the pit to meet her, she could quickly tell that his call wasn't a social one.

While in the conference room, Peter handed Elizabeth a photo that the techs were able to get.

Elizabeth felt her stomach turn when she saw the photo.

"That's him!"

Reece wanted to make sure asking

"You're sure that's him."

"Yes. That's him... did you catch him?"

Reece continued telling Elizabeth that there was another scam -but this time a witness was killed.

Elizabeth looked up at Peter, noticing his stone face.

"Do you think I'm in danger?"

Reece quickly answered

"At this time- we have nothing to suggest he might come back for you."

Peter then interrupted, making statement which she could tell it was directed more towards Hughes than her. "But you interrupted his scam; you know what he looks like."

Hughes looked sides ways at Peter-he knew the point Peter was trying to make.

Hughes continued talking with Elizabeth.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. It might be good idea if you don't stay alone, stay with a friend or family member until we catch this guy. If you notice anything out of the ordinary call Agent Burke, or Agent Johnson here- they can take good care of you."

Once Reece finished talking to Elizabeth, he and Johnson proceeded into his office which joined the conference room. Peter was still standing there with his stone face. Not saying a word, he finally set down next her at the head of the table.

It was his stone face of concern that was scaring her more than the news she just received.

"Until we catch his guy, you're with me or with your friend Dana, your sister, anyone, just not alone ok?

Reaching across the table, grabbing him by the arm, she felt herself trying to re-insure him more than herself.

"It will be fine. You'll catch him."

Pausing, looking back into the pit.

"I have just a few more things to do, but in a few minutes Dinner?"

"Italian?" she quested with a smile.

"I do owe you Italian."

Getting up, he left the room to join Reece, and Johnson; she could hear the three men talk-almost in a whisper, most likely about her.

While she was waiting; she saw the crime scene photos of the dead woman, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Later at dinner, she could still see the concern written all over his face, she found herself re-assuring him again, when she decided to change the mood of their evening, suggesting drinks after dinner.

_(__Well__ really anything to get his mind off his case)_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three weeks went by quickly; there was no doubt she was in love. She loved how he was always stressing over the small things. She thought it was cute on how he would jump back and forth with the idea of her liking or not liking something, or when he wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't do something. On more than one occasion she found the words on the tip of her tongue. I Love you, it was something she wanted to just blurt out, but she just couldn't say it, not yet. Even though she enjoyed watching him squirm with just knowing she liked him, what would he be like if he knew she loved him, but still she found it harder and harder every day to keep it inside.

By the 3rd week, he had made a lot of progress on her case; he was able to put a name with his photo. Curtis Reynolds, rumors had him back in town, nowhere to run, his contacts refusing to work with him because the FBI was putting pressure on them.

By 630 that evening, Peter dressed in civilian attar was just returning from a surveillance detail, looking for Reynolds, when his phone rang.

"Hey Honey."

"PETER! SOME ONE IS IN MY APARTMENT!"

"LEAVE NOW! GO TO YOUR NEIGHBORS, I'M ON MY WAY!"

Peter Bolts out the door,

Hearing what Peter was saying, Johnson jumped up from his desk and followed.

_0o0o0o_

At the apartment, she hangs up the phone, and tried to creep toward the front door, when she heard the noise again, this time by the front door. She looked around her bed room, locked the door, and was trying to find a place to hide, when she decided to open her window and try to get out on the fire escape.

_0o0o0o0o_

In the car, Peter was on the phone with NYPD dispatch, trying to get officers to respond to her apartment.

0o0o0o0o

Opening the window, Elizabeth heard her door knob turn, thump! Her window made a loud noise as she was pushing it open, at the sound, ever who was in her apartment was now trying to break down her bed room door down. Trying to make her way down the fire escape, Elizabeth could hear the sound of sirens, not an unusual sound for the city, but this time she was hoping those sirens were for her.

She was two flights down, when she looked up, and saw a hooded figure looking down at her from her bed room window, seeing this caused her to scream as the figure came out of her window, and started down the fire escape after her.

Racing to get to the bottom, the man was quickly catching up with her.

Back in the car, Johnson was on the radio-talking to responding NYPD officers, Peter looked at his watch. Hitting the steering wheel

"11 minutes, MOVE!"

Reaching the bottom, Elizabeth knew she needed to get out of the alley way, she took off running towards the street, screaming for help. Running she turned the corner- running right into Peter Johnson and a young NYPD officer. (At the same time on the officer's radio. She heard "Apartment's clear.") With Elizabeth in his arms, Johnson took off toward the alley; Peter was trying to cup her face, asking her if she was alright. She was trying to calm herself enough to answer him, when she heard gun fire from the alley way. Peter turned to the young officer DEMANDING HE TAKE HER, KEEP HER SAFE. In one quick movement he was off running down the down alley. The officer had to almost drag Elizabeth to his car, she wanted to run after Peter, make sure he was alright.

The officer put her in his car, when she heard Peter on the radio, "AGENT DOWN, in alley - suspect is heading, north, agent in pursuit!"

"_Oh Honey"_ she thought to herself.

Still shaken up, time just stopped. She felt like she was trapped in the car for hours. The NYPD officers were all over the place, no one was telling her anything.

She watched as other officers, EMT's went up the alley, all she could do was hope the EMT's weren't going for Peter.

When Peter came around the corner, he was walking behind the EMT's that pushing a gurney with Johnson on it, who was holding his head-she felt the world lift off her shoulders. Checking once more on Johnson, Peter walked over to the car that the officers had prisoned her in. Helping her out, he kissed her so tenderly she thought she was going to pass out.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a heavy heart

Placing her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine, he didn't get anywhere around me."

With tears in his eyes, he grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"Honey. You can't be everywhere." 

Still holding her, starting to sway a bit, he hunched down a bit, cupping her face and with a panic looked expression.

"I love you. I don't know what I wou….."

She cuts him off with tears in her eyes

"I love you too."

They kissed again as he pulled her in to hold her. Hearing the ambulance door shut, they both look over as it starts to leave. Pulling back in panic

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be ok" he said with a half-smile

Pulling her in to hold her again.

"He was hit with a board as he rounded the corner"

0o0o0o0o

Peter had already told her she couldn't live at the same place any longer. She stood there with him, while he was talking with her landlord and without her permission he told her land lord she wouldn't be renewing her lease.

Upstairs, not wanting to leave her side, he told her she could stay with him, until she decided what to do, but he hated the idea of her ever being his the building again. He was leaned up on the door frame between her bedroom and bathroom door, when she walked over to him as Mr. Elliott the maintenance man walked into another room as he was trying to repair the damage to her bedroom door.

With a big smile "So you love me?"

Immediately turning 3 shades of red he replied

"Yes I do"

Leaning up to kiss him

"Good…because I am hopelessly in love with you, and I have been dying to tell you."

Kissing again, they almost lost themselves for a moment when they heard Mr. Elliott rustling around in the next room. Pulling back with a smile, Elizabeth turned back towards her bed, to continue packing her a bag for the next few days.

Later than night in his apartment, Elizabeth noticed she had felt more comfortable there than in previous weeks, no longer felt like the new girlfriend-always unsure if she stay or leave. She was trying to unpack her bag to the best of her ability. She noticed him in the corner of her eye trying to pick up, suddenly he was worried about the disarray of his apartment, trying to pick up his socks, and assorted clothes that seemed to have a permit spot on the floor. She couldn't hold her laughter in anymore when he walked over to his dresser, pulling out a draw and dumping its content completely on the bed.

It was nothing but shoulder holsters, gun holsters, gun parts, boxes of bullets.

"Here's you a drawer, I'll find something to do with all this."

Still laughing "What is all this?"

Turning his head to the side. "Ah you have purses, I have gun holsters"...(smiling) "It all evens out."

Reaching down, Peter just pushed the entire content into his laundry basket, and slid it over next to the closet.

Walking up to him and putting her arm around him.

"Honey. You don't have to do all this."

"No, I want you to be comfortable while we figure this out."

As he was leaned down to her a kiss, his cell phone went off…

Letting out a heavy sigh, he reached in his pocket and picked up the phone."

"Burke"

He got a harden look on his face, he walked out of the room for a moment, when he came back in, he was immediately apologizing

"Ah honey I have to go. We think we have a pretty solid lead on Reynolds."

With a questioned expression -and a change in his tone

She questioned "Don't wait up?"

"No." he replied quickly

Kissing her, he handed her a single key. Then kissed her again. She took the key with a smile.

"Please be careful" she said with another small kiss. "I love you."

Walking backwards to the door, clearly in a hurry. He smiled. "I love you too honey."

All she could do was look around the bedroom, living room, kitchen, and then his bathroom wondering where she should start first. She quickly decided to make an all-nighter out of it, tomorrow was Saturday, too much had happened today she was to wired up. She was a little uncomfortable knowing that since their first date, this was the first night they would spend apart.

While she cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, room to room, organizing everything, she hoped he wouldn't be to upset. But if she was going to be there, this is something he'll have to get used to. _Train him_ she thought to herself, _so far he has been so easy to __train;__ this will be no problem_ she thought. Still cleaning and organizing, she began for the first time to think about their relationship_. (Is this something I can handle, working all hours, the DANGER he could be in at any point, always waiting on a phone call or visit, telling her that something has happened.) _The thought stopped her in her tracks; she sat down on the couch, thinking about it with a heavy heart. She told herself _that with all the unknown__s__, the one thing she does __k__now, is that she has fallen __in__ love with his sweet, perfect man and she'll have to find a way to cope with everything else_. Shaking her head, she quickly got back to her arranging, and before she knew it 430 am rolled around and he still wasn't home and her worry thickened.

It wasn't until he came home about 315 that Saturday afternoon, he came dragging in tired, that all her worries melted away. Just as tired as him, she got up from the couch to greet him at the door.

Looking around he saw that he basically had a new apartment.

"Wow."

Walking over to him

"Mad? I couldn't sleep."

With those words he even looked worse for ware

"Ah honey, no, I'm sorry."

With a quick kiss and hug

"I want to talk about this but not until a few hours of sleep."

"Deal, a few hours' sleep and I'm yours till Monday."

She grabbed his hand and they headed towards their bedroom, both too tired to even think, they climbed on top of his freshly made bed, pulled a blanket over the top of them, kicked their shoes off, and snuggled, letting him pull her in tight- then both quickly drifted off.

Waking up, she looked over at the window, noticing it was now dark, she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. Once she opened the door, she wasn't quite prepared for her eyes and the light to meet just yet. Walking over to Peter, who was leaned back again the kitchen counter top, she just put her arms around him, crashing her head into his chest as she was trying to wake up.

Still resting her head on his chest.

"What's smell so good?"

"Pot roast."

"I was beginning to think you didn't cook."

"Can't cook."

"Well this smells good."

/0o0o0o/

Later after dinner, they were curled up on the on the couch, watching TV-when he asked her how much she want to know. Being relieved that he quickly caught on to her mood, they began talking about how they should approach things from now on. Elizabeth told him, she would be ok, if he would just talk to her.

"As long as I know, I can handle it."

Giving her a heavy look. He doesn't say anything

"Honey, last night, I realized I couldn't sleep because I didn't know." "And not hearing from you only added to it."

Finally speaking up "Knowing - it will only make it harder." ...

"Not as hard as the not knowing. Knowing I will at least be able to relax a bit, and take it as it comes."

"Everything?"

"Everything." She repeated back.

Still on the couch, he began telling her the details of his case. With an uneasy voice, he told her-at this point they can only pin her gallery scam on Reynolds, they know he had a partner, and yes they had a picture of him being in the neighborhood of the last one where the girl was killed, but nothing tying him directly to that case.

Peter then continued telling her he believed it was Reynolds, that came after at the apartment (which he can't prove). And that she was the only connection between Reynolds and a jail cell.

Taking it all in for a moment, she then turned to face him.

"I thought white collar was all about Medicare scams, fake designer knock offs, dirty Wall Street tycoons, you know"

Smiling, "That's a big part of it, but sometimes one or two come along who are capable of more. Lots More."

Leaning back against him.

"OK."

"OK?"

"OK."

Curled up on the couch a while longer, his head was thrown back as he dozed, she decided that a nice hot shower- is just the key to help her get a solid night sleep.

Not wanting to get out, she just stood there letting the hot water hit her, when he came and joined. Both too tired to initiate sex, they just stood there in each other's arms, letting the hot water wash all their stress away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning around 6, they both got up, started their normal morning routines, when they both realized it was only Sunday, and there was absolutely no need to be up just yet.

They both crash back into bed; her hair was still a little damp as he inhaled her shampoo while held her.

He was just about out again, when he felt her turning over to face him, with his eyes still closed; he smiled as he felt her hands running up under his t shirt, then back down his waist band. It wasn't long until his hands responded in a similar fashion. As they began, the mood was a little different than normal, perhaps it was due to the high stress level they had been under, but it was very similar to what most couples refer to angry make up sex. It was a little wild for them, but they really enjoyed it never less.

Around 2 pm, still naked under the sheets, both awake, they decided to head out for a late lunch, and then she needed to head to her apartment for a few things, and if he wasn't going to let her back there, maybe she should try and get ahead on the packing.

They both get up and dressed, to head out. After lunch, they ran in to a couple of detective friends of his. She was nice, and told him she is going to run in to the store that they were standing in front of and to get a new book. He then told the detective about his case, he was wanting them to pass a few things on the Detective Maddox in hopes maybe one of his CI's could keep an eye out for Reynolds.

After talking with the Detectives, and finally dragging her out of the book store, made their way to her apartment. She grabbed a few things she was wanting, and deciding to not even worry about the rest for today, she just wanted to leave the damage to her apartment was too upsetting to deal with right now.

Three months just seemed to fly by, she still had her apartment, her lease wasn't up for another month, and she felt bad just leaving Mr. Elliott like that so she decided to keep her end of the deal up, and kept paying for the lease. Her and Peter would go over during the weekends, pack this or that up. There was even a few times her and Dana or a co-worker would head over. One afternoon her and Dana went over, it gave them a good reason to hang out, they haven't got to see much of each other, and Elizabeth felt back about it. It was really the only time Dana had to grill her - face to face - about her relationship with Peter. She could tell right off, just how in love her friend was, and she couldn't but help feel a little jealous. Elizabeth went on and on for hours about Peter, and how perfect he was and how great the sex was each time.

Dana quickly changed the mood when as then asked about Mark.

"I remember you thought you loved Mark."

"Yeah I know, but nothing like how I feel about Peter."

"Besides it took 2 seconds for him to change how I felt about him."

"And Peter?"

"What about Peter?"

"Think he would ever?"

"NO" Said firmly shaking her head

"I just want to you be safe." Dana said quickly

"With Peter I am... Trust me."

"Besides, I should have seen that coming with Mark, he was too much of a control freak, still is. He's still tries to call and text me. The other day he came by the gallery, I just hide in my office."

"Peter is different."

"Have you told him?"

"I told him that one of my previous boyfriends was an ass, tried to control me. Didn't tell him that I spent two nights in the hospital because of him?"

"I'm not sure if he would be able to handle it, he goes crazy just knowing I'm upset or feel bad"

"Peter's one that its ok if it's happening to him, buts IT IS NOT OK if something is happing to someone he loves." "He's protective, (looking over at Dana's expression) in a good way" she adds

"Is that why you started going out with him?"

Shaking her head. "No, right off I could tell... there's just something about him-something just pulled me to him... He makes me...were just made for one another, we just work and him being in FBI agent truthfully is the one thing I don't like about the whole relationship"

Looking firmly at Dana. "Don't you EVER tell him that?"

"How do you deal with it?"

"At first the worrying was killing me. (Tilting her head back and forth) it's getting a little easier. He tells me what he can, calls me, which helps. I think as long as I know what's going on I can handle it, it's the not knowing."

"Ah I want one." Dana jokes

"Ah honey, you'll find him (smiling) trust me."

"Think you'll marry him."

Smiling big, "I would have said yes after our first kiss"

With a big sad face. "Now I really want one."

Laughing, the girls finished packing up for the day. Decide to head out for a few drinks, on the way Elizabeth called Peter, told him where he could her, and ask him to come join them after he's done.

At the bar for a couple of hours, munching on a snack they ordered. Dana and Elizabeth's mood suddenly changed when Dana noticed Mark had walked in. Trying to gather their things, Mark spotted them right off, walking over to them they could tell this was not his first bar, the smell of alcohol just filled the air around him. Pulling up a chair without an invitation.

"Well well ladies, what do we have here?"

Marks friends were giggling and laughing behind him as they set down at a nearby table.

"Were just LEAVING" Elizabeth said firmly.

Grabbing her arm, squeezing hard enough it made her flinch.

"NO!" You're going to sit here and have drinks with me and my friends."

This time Dana spoke up. "NO, were leaving."

Mark shot Dana a dark look, she felt a shiver run down her spine when she looked in to his dead eyes.

"Why don't you go talk to my friends, they would love to meet you while I have a talk with Elizabeth here."

One Marks friends came over putting his arms around Dana as she froze.

Turning his head towards Elizabeth looking her in the eye, still having a strong grip on her arm.

"Why haven't you call me back, you know I don't like it when you avoid me."

With a hint of tears in her eyes. "I have nothing to say to you. I'm seeing someone else and you need to leave me alone."

Squeezing even harder on her arm. "Now…... I have heard that, and that just doesn't work for me."

Suddenly someone grabbed Marks upper arm, all Elizabeth saw was the man's knuckles were white as he was squeezing Marks arm, she heard a voice that was extremely familiar, she had just never in that tone that tone.

"Do we have a problem?

Slowly turning his head, and peeling his eyes away from Elizabeth, Mark looked up with a face that would have warned most to back off.

"Yeah Buddy, I'm talking to my friend here, if you're smart you'll take your hands off me, and walk away, or else you might get hurt."

Then Elizabeth noticed movement with Marks friends, as if they were waiting on word from him to attack."

"NO! You have your hand on my girlfriend, NOW you're going to get up and leave her and her friend alone." 

It was then that Elizabeth looked up with tear filled eyes, and noticed Peter's face was just as hard as Marks. The two men had their eyes locked, when mark released Elizabeth's arm, standing up as if he was going back to join his friends.

The Rest of the bar's eyes were glued on Peter and Mark, you could feel the tension in the air. As Mark stood up, turning, he took a swing at Peter. Peter grabbed his arm, turning Mark toward the ground, hitting him on the side of the jaw. Marks friend that was next to Dana frozen as another friend jumped up, trying to grab Peter from behind. He then reaches behind him, clenching on the man's neck, flipping the man over his back. Peter then stood up straight looking back at the other two men, they stopped dead in their tracks, hearing the whispers of the crowd, Peter held his hand up, telling them it was alright, and then flipping out his badge

.

"It's ok, FBI, Sorry. Sorry."

Turning back to the other two men still standing there.

"Get your friends out of here now.!"

Seeing Peter's badge was enough for the other two -they raced over, helping their friends to their feet, dragging them out the front door.

Peter walked back over the table, put his hand on Dana's shoulder asking her if she was alright, Dana nodded that she was fine. Elizabeth stood up, hugging him, asking him if he was alright.

Dana turned to a waiter, asking for their check. When she brings it back, Peter pays their bill, apologizing again to the waiter.

Not taking no for an answer, he insist that they share a cab, taking Dana home first.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Getting home, while Elizabeth was in the bedroom changing, she heard him walking out the front door for a moment. When he came back in, she asked him where he went, he didn't say much, just told her he was on the phone with Maddox. Trying to avoid the conversation she knew they should to have, she found things to keep her busy. After a couple of hours, he still wasn't pushing the issue, - he was sitting on the couch watching a ball game while she was playing around on the computer in the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed bottle water out the refrigerator when the doorbell rang. She went over answer it, at the door a young police officer was asking for Agent Burke. Not thinking anything about it, she went and sat down the couch, stealing the remote to channel surf. A few minutes later, he came back in, headed right for his kitchen table setting down with the file that the officer must have given him. Elizabeth just assumed it had something to do with work as he thumbed quietly through the file for about 20 minutes before she heard anything out him. He got up; walked over in front of her with something in his hand, pulling the remote out of her hand he turned the TV off and sat down in front of her on the coffee table. She hadn't noticed, until he picked his head up and looked at her with tears in his eyes, handing her a picture.

With a shaky voice "Did he do this to you?"

Immediately tears flowed from her eyes as she saw the photo of herself; beaten up lying in a hospital bed."Yes"

Getting up to slide next to her, putting his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder crying

Barely getting the words out "Why didn't you tell me?"

She still wasn't saying anything; he figured this was probably the first time she even let herself think about. He just sat there holding her, his heart was breaking. He looked back down at the picture, then over at her arm, which now had a prefect bruise outline of Mark's hand. Now he was mad, wishing he had hit that guy even harder than he did.

Holding her head up, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Not letting her say anymore, reaching up to help her wipe the tears from her eyes, tears still filled his. "Oh no honey, don't be sorry, this is not your fault."

Sniffling "I know, I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't even want to think about it myself.."

Gathering herself, turning- tucking one leg up under her."

"At first, he was nice, always dotting. After a couple of months , he was spending lot of time at my place, I was spending a lot of time at his, and one day it was like a light switch, I was at his place one night when the phone rang, it was his mother.

I had set the phone down on the table, with all his money, of course he had a big apartment – So I had to go upstairs to find him, he was working out, - I told him that he had a phone call, realizing I didn't bring it up for me, I went back down stairs to get it, then back up to give him the phone -his mother must have hung up. He just went crazy. I don't even know how I got to the hospital."

Peter listens carefully as his eyes fill with tears again, as she continued. "When I woke up, the nurse was asking me how I felt, and if I remember what my attacker looked like. The nurse then went on saying I was brave, it must have been scary getting mugged" I was livid. I didn't want my dad to find out for fear of what he would have done, so I called Dana. She sat with me while the police came, took their report, took photos. The police was still there when Mark came in with a dozen roses. They arrested him on the spot. He was sentenced to anger management classes and given a restraining order. Which he didn't follow. When I had him arrested for breaking that, His high price attorney got him off with a fine"

Elizabeth's tears were flowing again. Since then, I've changed my phone number 4 times and moved twice."

Sighing "I know I should have told you, he scarred off the last two …... but when I moved the 2nd time it all stopped. It was...well not until after we started dating that I even heard from him again. Last week he came by the gallery, Antonio stalled him, told him I wasn't there, that I was off my with new boyfriend. I was hiding in my office when my phone started ringing-it was him. He said I best not be hiding in my office when he comes to see me-then he hung up. And today... I don't know how he found me, or even got my new number."

Taking her hands in his.

"Honey. You know I would NEVER (his voice was shaky again, he paused to clear his throat.) you know I would never hurt you don't you, and I will never let him hurt you again. I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him from you."

Trying to laugh and break their mood. "Honey, I know, but you can't protect me from the world.

Smiling, but yet very serious. "I can try." Changing his tone again. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I love you honey."

Shifting around again, she leaned back on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you to honey." Pausing to set back up to look him in the eye. "But honey. I know him-he won't let this rest -you beat him up in public- embarrassing him, he's going to come back."

Pulling her back to him, "You let me worry about that, I can handle it"

Giggling a bit. "Wow, you're just a magnet for dangerous men."

Lightly slapping him on the chest. "Well at least I have you."

Kissing her on top of the head. "That you do." Resting his head on the top of hers. "Don't worry; I'll take care of everything."


End file.
